The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus, in particular, a refrigerating apparatus provided with a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve.
Conventionally, various refrigerating apparatuses including an air conditioner have been provided with a refrigerant circuit including a compressor, a four path switching valve, an external heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an internal heat exchanger that are connected sequentially in this order, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-189735. As the expansion valve, a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve is used.
As the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve in the refrigerating apparatus, a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve having a predetermined rating torque corresponding to the operational ability, that is the horsepower, has been selected only empirically. Moreover, there has been no consideration about the phenomenon that sludge generated by a refrigerant that contains no chlorine is attached to the driving portion of an electrically driven expansion valve and inhibits the driving, and a necessary torque is determined without considering sludge, and an electrically driven expansion valve having that torque is simply attached.
However, this may cause a problem that the expansion valve cannot reliably be opened or closed under the condition that sludge is generated.
Furthermore, when a predetermined torque is set to be too large a value for safety on the other hand, although there is no problem on opening or closing of the electrically driven expansion valve, the expansion valve has a larger capacity than necessary, which leads to wastefulness.
In view of the above-problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for selecting a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve.
In the present invention, a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve is set by using the friction factor as the parameter. In other words, the inventors of the present invention examined the conditions for driving the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve in detail, and discovered that the friction in a thread portion is varied significantly depending on the driving conditions. Then, they made research and found that attachment of sludge is varied with the refrigerant temperature, and the friction factor is varied. Thus, the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve is set based on the friction factor on the thread surface at the rating torque (the rating torque equivalent friction factor E in the present invention).
More specifically, a first refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type Eelectrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.31 or more and less than 0.62.
A second refrigerating apparatus of, the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant having a discharge temperature in the same level as that of R22 or higher is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.34 or more and less than 0.68.
A third refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), and a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant of R32 alone or a R32 rich mixture comprising an amount of more than 50 wt % of R32 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.37 or more and less than 0.74.
A fourth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a R32 rich mixture refrigerant having a discharge temperature of more than about 10xc2x0 C. higher than that of R22 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.37 or more and less than 0.74.
A fifth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.37 or more and less than 0.74.
A sixth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.62 or more and less than 0.93.
A seventh refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant having a discharge temperature in the same level as that of R22 or higher is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.68 or more and less than 1.02.
An eighth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant of R32 alone or a R32 rich mixture comprising an amount of more than 50 wt % of R32 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.74 or more and less than 1.11.
A ninth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a R32 rich mixture refrigerant having a discharge temperature of more than about 10xc2x0 C. higher than that of R22 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.74 or more and less than 1.11.
A tenth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.74 or more and less than 1.11.
An eleventh refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.93 or more.
A twelfth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant having a discharge temperature in the same level as that of R22 or higher is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.02 or more.
A thirteenth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant of R32 alone or a R32 rich mixture comprising an amount of more than 50 wt % of R32 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.11 or more.
A fourteenth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a R32 rich mixture refrigerant having a discharge temperature of more than about 10xc2x0 C. higher than that of R22 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.11 or more.
A fifteenth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.11 or more.
A sixteenth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.33 or more and less than 0.66.
A seventeenth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant having a discharge temperature in the same level as that of R22 or higher is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.40 or more and less than 0.80.
An eighteenth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of which are constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant of R32 alone or a R32 rich mixture comprising an amount of more than 50 wt % of R32 is used, the rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.47 or more and less than 0.94.
A nineteenth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a R32 rich mixture refrigerant having a discharge temperature of more than about 10xc2x0 C. higher than that of R22 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.47 or more and less than 0.94.
A twentieth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.47 or more and less than 0.94.
A twenty-first refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131) one or both of which, are constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.66 or more and less than 0.99.
A twenty-second refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant having a discharge temperature in the same level as that of R22 or higher is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.80 or more and less than 1.20.
A twenty-third refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant of R32 alone or a R32 rich mixture comprising an amount of more than 50 wt % of R32 is used, the rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.94 or more and less than 1.41.
A twenty-fourth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a R32 rich mixture refrigerant having a discharge temperature of more than about 10xc2x0 C. higher than that of R22 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.94 or more and less than 1.41.
A twenty-fifth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.94 or more and less than 1.41.
A twenty-sixth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.99 or more.
A twenty-seventh refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant having a discharge temperature in the same level as that of R22 or higher is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.20 or more.
A twenty-eighth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant of R32 alone or a R32 rich mixture comprising an amount of more than 50 wt % of R32 is used, the rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.41 or more.
A twenty-ninth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a R32 rich mixture refrigerant having a discharge temperature of more than about 10xc2x0 C. higher than that of R22 is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.41 or more.
A thirtieth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on HFC is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.41 or more.
A thirty-first refrigerating apparatus of the present invention performs a vapor compression refrigerating cycle, wherein a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set based on a rating torque equivalent friction factor E.
A thirty-second refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a compressor (121), a heat source side heat exchanger (123), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), wherein a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.31 or more.
A thirty-third refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first, the second, the sixth, the seventh, the eleventh, the twelfth, the sixteenth, the seventeenth, the twenty-first, the twenty-second, the twenty-sixth, the twenty-seventh, the thirty-first, and the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the refrigerant is R134a.
A thirty-fourth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first, the second, the sixth, the seventh, the eleventh, the twelfth, the sixteenth, the seventeenth, the twenty-first, the twenty-second, the twenty-sixth, the twenty-seventh, the thirty-first, and the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the refrigerant is R407C.
A thirty-fifth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first, the second, the sixth, the seventh, the eleventh, the twelfth, the sixteenth, the seventeenth, the twenty-first, the twenty-second, the twenty-sixth, the twenty-seventh, the thirty-first, and the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the refrigerant is R410A.
A thirty-sixth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first, the second, the sixth, the seventh, the eleventh, the twelfth, the sixteenth, the seventeenth, the twenty-first, the twenty-second, the twenty-sixth, the twenty-seventh, the thirty-first, and the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the refrigerant is R404A or R507A.
A thirty seventh refrigerating apparatus is any one of the fourth, the ninth, the fourteenth, the nineteenth, the twenty-fourth, the twenty-ninth, the thirty-first, and the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the refrigerant is any one of R32/125 (R32 is at least 70%), R32/134a (R32 is at least 50%), R32/propane (R32 is at least 80%), R32/butane (R32 is at least 80%), and R32/isobutane (R32 is at least 80%).
A thirty-eighth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the eleventh to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and utilizes an existing pipe.
A thirty-ninth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerating machine oil based on polyvinyl ether.
A fortieth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerating machine oil based on polyol ester.
A forty-first refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerating machine oil based on carbonic acid ester.
A forty-second refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerating machine oil based on alkylbenzene.
A forty-third refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerating machine oil based on mineral oil.
A forty-fourth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerating machine oil based on polyvinyl ether, polyol ester or carbonic acid ester and mixed with alkylbenzene or mineral oil.
A forty-fifth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the thirty ninth to the forty-fourth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein an extreme-pressure additive concentration in the refrigerating machine oil is 0.3 or more and 1% by weight or less (refrigerating machine oil weight ratio).
A forty-sixth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the compressor (121) is a swing type compressor.
A forty-seventh refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) includes a valve body (1) including a needle (2), an insert hole (16) of the needle (2), and a refrigerant passage (9) that positioned on one end of the insert hole (16) and whose passage area is adjusted by the needle (2), a case (3) that is attached to the valve body (1) so that the other side of the insert hole (16) is enclosed in an internal space (30), and includes at least a part of electrically driven means (X) for driving the needle (2) in the internal space (30), and flow-rate lowering means (P) for lowering a flow rate of a refrigerant flowing from the refrigerant passage (9) to the internal space (30) through an insert gap (17) formed between the insert hole (16) and the needle (2).
A forty-eighth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) includes a valve body (1) including a needle (2), an insert hole (16) of the needle (2), and a refrigerant passage (9) that positioned on one end of the insert hole (16) and whose passage area is adjusted by the needle (2), a case (3) that is attached to the valve body (1) so that the other side of the insert hole (16) is enclosed in an internal space (30), and includes at least a part of electrically driven means (X) for driving the needle (2) in the internal space (30), the electrically driven means (X) having a thread portion that is threaded outside the insert hole (16) and extends in a shaft direction of the insert hole (16), a thread gap (23) in communication with the insert hole (16) on the other side of the insert hole (16), and flow-rate lowering means (Q) for lowering a flow rate of a refrigerant flowing from the refrigerant passage (9) to the thread gap (23) through the insert hole (16).
A forty-ninth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) includes a valve body (1) including a needle (2), an insert hole (16) of the needle (2), and a refrigerant passage (9) that positioned on one end of the insert hole (16) and whose passage area is adjusted by the needle (2), a case (3) that is attached to the valve body (1) so that the other side of the insert hole (16) is enclosed in an internal space (30), and includes at least a part of electrically driven means (X) for driving the needle (2) in the internal space (30), an outer circumferential gap (21) formed between an outer circumferential surface of the electrically driven means (X) and an inner circumferential surface of the case (3), and flow-rate lowering means (R) for lowering a flow rate of a refrigerant flowing between a first space (31) positioned on one side of the electrically driven means (X) in the inner space (30) and a second space (32) positioned on the other side thereof through the outer circumferential gap (21).
A fiftieth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a mixed refrigerant of R32 alone or R32 rich mixture comprising an amount of more than 50 wt % of R32 is used, and a permanent magnet (4) of a driving motor (X) of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is a ferrite magnet
A fifty-first refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a permanent magnet (4) of a driving motor (X) of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is a rare earth magnet.
A fifty-second refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a permanent magnet (4) of a driving motor (X) of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is a rare earth magnet having a demagnetization temperature of 130xc2x0 C. or more.
A fifty-third refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a mixed refrigerant of R32 alone or R32 rich mixture comprising an amount of more than 50 wt % of R32 is used, and a permanent magnet (4) of a driving motor (X) of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is a rare earth magnet having a demagnetization temperature of 130xc2x0 C. or more.
A fifty-fourth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a permanent magnet (4) of a driving motor (X) of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is formed of an anisotropic magnetic material.
A fifty-fifth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a thread surface of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is coated with a fluorine resin.
A fifty-sixth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a solid lubricant is applied onto a thread surface of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z).
A fifty-seventh refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerant circuit (110) including two direct drive type electrically driven expansion valves (Z) arranged in series.
A fifty eighth refrigerating apparatus is any one of the first to the thirty-second refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerant circuit (110) including one direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z).
A fifty-ninth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.31 or more and less than 0.62.
A sixtieth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.34 or more and less than 0.68.
A sixty-first refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.62 or more and less than 0.93.
A sixty-second refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.68 or more and less than 1.02.
A sixty-third refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.93 or more.
A sixty-fourth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.02 or more.
A sixty-fifth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.33 or more and less than 0.66.
A sixty-sixth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.40 or more and less than 0.80.
A sixty-seventh refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.66 or more and less than 0.99.
A sixty-eighth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.80 or more and less than 1.20.
A sixty-ninth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a low pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) corresponding to each other one-to-one, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 0.99 or more.
A seventieth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention includes a high pressure dome type compressor (121), a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), a heat source side heat exchanger (123) and a heat application side heat exchanger (131), one or both of the heat source side heat exchanger (123) and the heat application side heat exchanger (131) being constituted by a plurality of heat exchangers, wherein a refrigerant based on hydrocarbon is used, and a rating torque equivalent friction factor E of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is set to 1.20 or more.
A seventy-first refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, and utilizes an existing pipe.
A seventy-second refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerating machine oil based on alkylbenzene.
A seventy-third refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerating machine oil based on mineral oil.
A seventy-fourth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is the seventy-second or the seventy-third refrigerating apparatus, wherein an extreme-pressure additive concentration in the refrigerating machine oil is 0.3 or more and 1% by weight or less (refrigerating machine oil weight ratio).
A seventy-fifth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the compressor (121) is a swing type compressor.
A seventy-sixth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) includes a valve body (1) including a needle (2), an insert hole (16) of the needle (2), and a refrigerant passage (9) that positioned on one end of the insert hole (16) and whose passage area is adjusted by the needle (2), a case (3) that is attached to the valve body (1) so that the other side of the insert hole (16) is enclosed in an internal space (30), and includes at least a part of electrically driven means (X) for driving the needle (2) in the internal space (30), and flow-rate lowering means (P) for lowering a flow rate of a refrigerant flowing from the refrigerant passage (9) to the internal space (30) through an insert gap (17) formed between the insert hole (16) and the needle (2).
A seventy-seventh refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) includes a valve body (1) including a needle (2), an insert hole (16) of the needle (2), and a refrigerant passage (9) that positioned on one end of the insert hole (16) and whose passage area is adjusted by the needle (2), a case (3) that is attached to the valve body (1) so that the other side of the insert hole (16) is enclosed in an internal space (30), and includes at least a part of electrically driven means (X) for driving the needle (2) in the internal space (30), the electrically driven means (X) having a thread portion that is threaded outside the insert hole (16) and extends in a shaft direction of the insert hole (16), a thread gap (23) in communication with the insert hole (16) on the other side of the insert hole (16), and flow-rate lowering means (Q) for lowering a flow rate of a refrigerant flowing from the refrigerant passage (9) to the thread gap (23) through the insert hole (16).
A seventy-eighth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) includes a valve body (1) including a needle (2), an insert hole (16) of the needle (2), and a refrigerant passage (9) that positioned on one end of the insert hole (16) and whose passage area is adjusted by the needle (2), a case (3) that is attached to the valve body (1) so that the other side of the insert hole (16) is enclosed in an internal space (30), and includes at least a part of electrically driven means (X) for driving the needle (2) in the internal space (30), an outer circumferential gap (21) formed between an outer circumferential surface of the electrically driven means (X) and an inner circumferential surface of the case (3), and flow-rate lowering means (R) for lowering a flow rate of a refrigerant flowing between a first space (31) positioned on one side of the electrically driven means (X) in the inner space (30) and a second space (32) positioned on the other side thereof through an outer circumferential gap (21).
A seventy-ninth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a permanent magnet (4) of a driving motor (X) of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is a ferrite magnet
An eightieth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a permanent magnet (4) of a driving motor (X) of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is a rare earth magnet.
An eighty-first refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a permanent magnet (4) of a driving motor (X) of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is formed of an anisotropic magnetic material.
An eighty-second refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a thread surface of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) is coated with a fluorine resin.
An eighty-third refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, wherein a solid lubricant is applied onto a thread surface of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z).
An eighty-fourth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerant circuit (110) including two direct drive type electrically driven expansion valves (Z) arranged in series.
An eighty-fifth refrigerating apparatus of the present invention is any one of the fifty-ninth to the seventieth refrigerating apparatuses, and includes a refrigerant circuit (110) including one direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z).
Therefore, the present invention easily can solve the clogging of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), regardless of, for example, the type of refrigerants.
In other words, the present invention provides a totally novel design approach for a driving motor (X) and a thread portion of a direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), so that the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) that can realize reliable driving without wastefulness can be provided.
In particular, in the case where a HFC refrigerant is used, the clogging of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) can be prevented in each embodiment of the refrigerant type, the use temperature, the air conditioner capacity and the pair or the multi type.
In the case where a currently used refrigerant such as R407C, R410A and R134a is used, the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) can be designed very easily. In particular, when other refrigerants such as R32 are used, the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) also can be designed very easily.
Furthermore, it is quantitatively grasped that as the temperature of the refrigerating machine oil is higher, the clogging substance is generated in a larger amount, and the degree of clogging becomes larger. As a result, the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) can be designed in the accordance with the temperature. Therefore, the present invention never fail to solve the problem of clogging of the expansion valve caused by using a single refrigerant of R32 alone or a mixed refrigerant containing a large amount of R32 that increases the discharge temperature and the temperature of the refrigerating machine oil. Furthermore, in a refrigerating apparatus for low temperature in which the discharge temperature is high, the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) can be designed very easily.
In a mixed refrigerant containing a large amount of R32, when R32 exceeds 50 wt %, the discharge temperature becomes high. For example, for R32/125 (R32 is at least 70%), R32/134a (R32 is at least 50%), R32/propane (R32 is at least 80%), R32/butane (R32 is at least 80%), and R32/isobutane (R32 is at least 80%), the discharge is at least 10xc2x0 C. higher than that of R22. For such refrigerants, optimum design for the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) can be achieved very easily.
Furthermore, in the case where a refrigerant with a low temperature is used, on the other hand, it is possible to design a proper direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), so that excess design that might occur because of the emphasis on reliability of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z) can be prevented.
Furthermore, when an existing pipe is used, it is conventionally necessary to clean the pipe in order to remove mineral oil or impurities remaining in the pipe. However, since the present invention allows proper design of the direct drive type electrically driven expansion valve (Z), so that the existing pipe can be utilized without pipe cleaning. As a result, the cost for installation work can be reduced and the term for the work can be shortened.